Wolfblood-Date With Katrina?
by ChocolateMurder24
Summary: Is Rhydian moving on? Maddy doesn't like it. She wont admit to herself why, but we all know why, don't we?
1. Jelous much?

"Excuse me?"

"Oh you heard me," Rhydian grinned.

She pulled her Geography homework out of her locker and arched an eyebrow, "Katrina? Oh my G-"

"I'm not going," he reassured her. "But if I did…"

"No! You promised you'd stay for dinner," Maddy became slightly irritated.

His brow knitted, "woah! Maddy, easy I was just saying."

"I didn't know you liked _her _anyways. She's a K."

He shrugged casually, "She's actually quite funny _and _smart. Nothing like Kara and Kay."

If Jefferies hadn't made him move tables, due to a whispered game of hangman with Maddy, Rhydian wouldn't have had a _decent _convo with Katrina.

"Right," her gaze dropped to the floor.

"Aw Mads, I know what's going on here."

Crap! He knows! "You…do?" She choked, flushing red.

Rhydian nodded grimly, "You're upset because I'm not staying for dinner with your parents on Friday."

How could he be so blind? How could he fail to see… Wait- what did he say? "You said you'd cancel the date with Katrina! You SAID you'd come!" She yelled, jutting her chin out stubbornly.

Oh shoot! "Uh, yeah Mads. But we were talking and…" He flinched at the sound of her locker door slam shut, with such force it left a hand shaped dent.

She didn't let him finish before storming away; in the complete opposite direction of her next class.

Rhydian felt guilt overwhelm him. Why did she care so much anyways? Then again, why did he care so much about how she felt about this?

…To Be Continued…


	2. Crying

The faint glow of moonlight seeped through the gap in Maddys' curtains, as darkness claimed the room.

Suddenly, she bolted upright at the tiniest rustle of a leaf outside. They rustled in a strange pattern, like footsteps. But she also heard the feet dragging slightly, she knew the sound instantly.

"Rhydian!" Maddy hissed. "What are you doing?"

"How'd you know it was me?" A voice protested outside her window.

"You're a shuffler."

"What's that s'posed to mean?"

"You shuffle your feet when you walk," Maddy whispered. "I picked this up in the woods when we ran to school together in year nine."

There was no reply, but she heard a strained cry as he hoisted himself up and through her – open – window; Maddy liked the faint breeze.

"I feel bad how we left things off earlier," he squinted, trying to find her silhouette in the dark. "Can you please turn on the lamp? I know where your bed is" – pause – "But I'd really appreciate it if I could see you."

Oh no! What bloody flawless timing he had! But she obeyed and flicked the switch beside her bed.

Rhydian's eyes went wide and lit up. "You sleep in _that_? I mean, I would've expected that from you two years ago when we met but…" He fought hard to hide the smirk tugging at the corners of his lips. "Mads, we're in our last year of school."

She flushed and looked down at her all-in-one, pink, bunny printed sleepsuit. "My _dad_ bought me it. He says 'you can never be too careful with that Rhydian around' now. After the incident with my short nightie."

He smirked at the memory as it came flooding back. He felt a warm sensation spreading and radiating from his chest.

"Don't laugh! I haven't been allowed to wear anything that short for _bed_ now. How was I supposed to know they'd invited you over for supper?"

"Mads, it was very short."

"Yeah, yeah," she mumbled.

"Anyways I'm sorry about the thing with Kat-"

"No! Go. Have a good time on your date. Let's just hope she's not a vegetarian eh?"

"Why so touché?"

"Oh you tell me!" She shouted bitterly.

"Maddy love. Is everything okay in there? Who are you talking to?" Emma's voice neared.

"Eh yeah, fine!"

The door flew open, and Emma stood in the doorway.

Maddy frantically glanced nervously at the spot where Rhydian was standing a millisecond ago. He was gone. Or hiding.

"It's just a bad dream."

"Oh pet, is this about Rhydian again?" She sauntered over to Maddy's bed and sat down.

She blushed, "I-have-no-idea-what-you-are-talking-about!"

"What's the matter? I told you, just tell him how you feel about this date."

"How did you-"

"You called me, remember? Today. Crying?"

Suddenly it came flooding back. The sobbing in the toilets, swollen eyes and sore throat.

"Oh…"

"It'll work out between you two. It's destined."

"What?" Maddy spluttered.

"_Destined_." Emma pronounced every syllable and every letter.

Maddy shrieked and she heard a strangled cry from her wardrobe.

"Did I just hear…"

"It's a cat. In the garden, making noises," she lied, badly.

"We'll you have school tomorrow. Get some sleep." And she left.

Rhydian burst out of the wardrobe, "Crying?" This bothered him more than anything else her Mum had said.

…To BeContinued…


	3. Customary

"Why didn't you tell me?" He neared her bed. "I would have cancelled."

"I didn't want to get in the way.

"I only agreed to the date because you were going out with Dean," Rhydian swallowed. "Truth is, I couldn't bear the thought of you going out with anyone who wasn't me. But given the fact that I'm in love with you, the idea of you seeing someone else makes me want to kill. But I want you to be happy Mads."

The hairs stood on end at the back of Maddy's neck. Why was he saying this now? A week ago would have been bloody amazing.

All she could say was, "I'm not going out with Dean."

"Tom said…"

"Of _course_ Tom said that," she rolled her eyes.

Rhydian suddenly caught on, "oh right."

She swallowed her awkwardness, "I love you, Rhydian."

He looked initially shocked, "hold on. You _do_?"

"Course."

"If I would have known that…"

She mashed her lips to his in a searing kiss cutting him off.

When they broke apart, breathless, Rhydian looked slightly bemused. "What was that for?"

"I think it's customary to get a kiss with an I Love You."

"Is that so?" He smiled.

"Yes it is. So the date is off then?"

"Absolutely."

"Sure?"

"Maddy I've fancied you for the two years I've been here. Yes I'm sure."

"OK." She sighed.

"Good God merciful Jesus, she finally gets it!"

"Oh come off it! You love it really."

"Yeah I do."


End file.
